


Girl Talk

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Sabriel - Freeform, gay chick sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle distracts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written upon request from [sittingsippingtea](http://sittingsippingtea.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> First attempt at ever writing femslash. And I kind of reused the Sam/Gabe characters from [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1379110/chapters/2886505) I'm writing. 
> 
> Because there is a serious lack of gay chick sex.
> 
> So please don't be too harsh!
> 
> (And I'm _really_ bad at titles.)

Sam sighed, dropping herself on the bed and opening a beer. She knew Dean and Cas were happy, and she couldn't honestly say she didn't appreciate sleeping a room apart from her obnoxious older brother, but it still felt lonely.

"Heya, Sammy," said a voice like caramel, and she jumped.

"The fuck, Gabe?" she said, and Gabrielle grinned.

"Bored, Sammy-girl," she said, reaching over and yanking on Sam's long blonde hair.

"Why are you bored here, though?" Sam muttered. She batted Gabe's hand away.

"I like you," she said. "And unless I am under a very mistaken impression, your brother and my brother are doing things we probably don't want to see."

Sam groaned. "That _idiot_ ," she said. "I tried to make them fuck it out for _so long_. And they had to wait 'til we're like a million miles from home." She slumped slightly into Gabrielle's side.

Gabe tilted her head, tentatively, against Sam's. She resisted the temptation to kiss Sam's perfect face, and her collarbones, and --

"So they _are_ fucking?" she asked.

"Probably," she said. "And I fucking hope so. But God, I don't want to see it. Or _hear_ it. Jesus."

"I'm impressed, frankly," Gabrielle said. "I thought Dean was so far in the closet he had a foot in Narnia. And Cas, well…"

"Has been in love with Dean since the moment my asshole brother tried to put a knife through his chest, yeah," she replied. "And they _still_ tried to convince me not to get a separate room. Fuckheads," she added, and Gabrielle laughed.

"Good thing I'm here to distract you, Sam-o-mine," she said, poking Sam in the ribs.

"Oh good," Sam said. "Now on top of my brother fucking _his_ angel, I get to have _you_ tryin' to play with my tits. I _do_ like dick, you know."

Gabrielle shrank back.

"Hey," she said. "I can't help flirting with the hottest chick I've seen since Cleopatra, but I'm really not trying to creep you out."

Sam sighed and threw an arm around the archangel. "You're fine, dude. I'm just tired and edgy. And lonely," she admitted.

Gabrielle pulled her in, dropping a loud kiss on the top of her head.

"Brothers are dicks," she acknowledged, and Sam hummed in agreement.

As if on cue, a low moan came through the wall, and Sam flinched and fumbled for her beer.

"Gabe," she said. "I have been through Hell. Like actually been through Hell. I started the fucking _apocalypse_. Why is this shit so disturbing?" She slammed her palm against the adjoining wall in punctuation.

"Go to sleep, Sammy," came Dean's voice through the wall.

"I would if you'd _stop fucking_ ," she yelled back.

"Not gonna happen," Dean replied, and Sam pressed her face into Gabrielle's neck with a groan.

"Why is this my life," she whined, and Gabrielle couldn’t resist twisting her fingers in her hair.

"Do you really blame them?" she said, tugging idly.

"Course not," Sam sighed. "I just -- I wish they'd thought about the fucking logistics when they decided to get their heads out of their asses."

"Well, at least they replaced their heads with --"

" _Gabrielle_ ," Sam said, cringing.

"Sorry, Sammy-girl," she said, smirking.

"No you're not, asshole," Sam mumbled.

"No, not really," Gabrielle agreed. She stroked Sam's neck, then -- "So when you say you like dick, does that mean you don't like --"

"Jesus, Gabe," Sam said.

"Nope, not quite," she said, tickling Sam's ribcage. "Like I said, you give the word, I'll back off. But otherwise…" She bit lightly on Sam's shoulder, and was gratified to hear her breathing hitch.

"Gabrielle," she said, staring into her unsettlingly golden eyes. "I, uh."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Of all the ways that predicate could go, _don't want to_ is the only one I'm concerned about right now."

Sam flushed. "No, I, just -- I've. Never."

Gabrielle sat up and stroked a thumb across Sam's lip.

"Hey, Sammy. I've got no shame in chasing after what I want. But if you don't want to, it's fine. Honest." Sam eyed her nervously. "Can, uh. I'd like to kiss you. Is that OK?"

"Um," Sam supplied, helpfully.

Gabrielle leaned in brushed her lips to hers, and Sam felt her heart begin jackhammering. When Gabe pulled back she instinctively leaned forward, chasing her mouth, and Gabrielle reciprocated enthusiastically.

"So," Gabe said breathlessly, leaning back. "You're… OK with this?"

"Evidently," Sam said, wrapping her fingers in Gabrielle's short golden hair and pulling her back in, biting at her lips.

"Fuck, Gabe," she finally said, falling back onto the pillow.

"No arguments here," she murmured, kissing down Sam's neck, and Sam groaned. She reached down, under Sam's tank top, relishing the soft silky skin of her back. "Can I keep touching?"

Sam made a soft sound of assent, and Gabrielle worked her bra off, then tried to yank it off with her shirt in one smooth motion.

"Oof," Sam said, spitting out a bra strap. "Jesus, Gabe how did you even manage that?"

Gabrielle blushed. "Sorry, 'getting hot chicks undressed' isn't one of my angelic superpowers. Sadly."

"Yeah, well, just don't choke me with my own underwear," she grumbled, then gasped as Gabrielle's mouth found her nipple. "Oh, God," she said, twining a hand in her hair. "Gabe, you're… wearing too many clothes."

Gabrielle grinned up at her, then yanked her own t-shirt over her head.

"No bra even?" Sam said, eyebrow raised, and Gabrielle laughed.

"Sammy-girl, unlike you, I am not a six-foot-tall testament to curves and perfection," she said. "But one of the perks of this vessel is that I can get away going bra-less."

"Lucky," Sam said, but she reached down and trailed her fingers over Gabrielle's breasts, and she felt the heat building between her legs when the angel's breathing stuttered. "Gabrielle…"

"You want to do… more, Sammy?" she asked, amber eyes staring up at her, and she jerked out a nod.

"Hey," Gabrielle said, shifting up to press her lips to Sam's. "You say the word, I'll stop. But God, you're so fucking gorgeous, the things I'd like to do to you…"

"OK," Sam whispered, and Gabe blinked up at her. "Yeah, I'll -- I'll tell you if I wanna stop."

"Christ," Gabrielle breathed. She traced her mouth over Sam's breasts, the curve of her belly, and tugged at her jeans. "May I --?"

" _Yes_ ," Sam hissed, blushing, and Gabe yanked her jeans down over her hips and down her legs, tossing them to the floor.

"God, you're beautiful," Gabrielle said sincerely, running her hands over Sam's body, and Sam let out a whine. Gabrielle smiled up at her wickedly, then dipped her head between her legs.

"Fuck!" Sam yelped, arching up, and Gabrielle grinned, lapping at the wetness.

"Tell me what feels good," she murmured, sliding a finger inside.

"Oh, God, Gabe," she cried. "Don't stop, please, don't stop."

Gabrielle added another finger and increased the pressure of her tongue.

"Not gonna stop, Sammy-girl," she said, and groaned as Sam's hands came down to twist in her hair. "Fuck, Sammy," she gasped. "Like this?"

"Yes," Sam got out. "Please, don't stop."

Gabrielle slipped a third finger in and flicked her tongue back and forth, and Sam writhed.

"Fuck, Gabe, fuck, going to -- _please_ \--"

Sam went rigid, and Gabrielle felt the come slick over her fingers. She leaned down and gently licked it up, then crawled up her body to collapse at Sam's side.

Sam was still breathing heavily and her eyes were glassy.

"That was," she got out. "Um. Yeah."

"Yeah," Gabrielle echoed, nuzzling at her neck.

"Do," Sam said, stroking down Gabe's body. "Do you, should I --"

"Later," Gabrielle said, smiling. "If you want to. I'm good for now. Jesus, I'm good."


End file.
